Love Hurts
by MikahBabasonica
Summary: Son dos personas diferentes, pero ambos avasalladores y apasionados. ¿Podran amarse? Johanna/Finnick. Un regalo para mi AI "Marydc26".


**_Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi AI "Marydc26", del foro "Hasta el final de la Pradera"._  
**

— ¡Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a los Septuagésimos Segundos Juegos del Hambre! —exclama con brío Caesar Flickerman.

Mi primer año como mentora. Odio y asco, eso es lo que siento, ¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente con torturarme mandándome a los Juegos? Ahora soy una maldita mentora, tampoco es que incomode.

Camino impaciente por el pasillo que te lleva directo al escenario, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nada, claro. Detesto este lugar y toda su gente, incluido los demás vencedores. Quizás deba…

—Johanna Mason, tu nombre es Johanna Mason, ¿o me equivoco? —pregunta un chico que se interpone en mi camino. Lo conozco de algún lado, pero no sabría decir de dónde.

—Sí, ¿Y tu quien eres?

—Finnick Odair, ganador de los 65°Juegos del Hambre—responde con arrogancia.

Ahora que lo veo bien, si, lo conozco. El vencedor mas joven de todos los Juegos(hasta ahora, pues yo le quite el puesto), el guapetón rubio de la costa. Sonríe como bobo esperando que hable. Tampoco quiero hablar, pero es que su cara de tonto me da tanta gracia que me es imposible no hablar sin soltar una risotada.

—Ajam, eres el galán del Capitolio, ¿no? —le digo sonriendo con sorna—Bueno, pues a mí me conocen como la "llorona del 7", obviamente no me lo dicen en la cara porque saben que soy buena con las hachas.

Abre los ojos como platos, hace una mueca de "oh" y apunta con voz clara y entusiasmada:

— ¡Se quién eres! Te hiciste pasar por débil y cobarde, dejaste la mayoría de la tarea a los profesionales y luego los mataste. Buena estrategia, la verdad.

¡Los profesionales, cuando no! Todos me echan en cara que de no haber sido por la barrida que le dieron los profesionales a los tributos restantes yo no habría ganado. Su comentario me molesta tanto que decido echarle unas cuantas verdades en su "hermosa" cara:

—Bueno, si a eso le consideras un favor… ¿Por qué mejor no los seduci con mis encantos y luego los asesine? Lo difícil seria que caigan enamoradas las tributos, las mujeres no son mi especialidad, en cambio la tuya…

Dejo la frase inconclusa en el aire, me llena de satisfacción la transformación de su rostro. Enojado, sin duda alguna. Pero si es la verdad, le duela a quien le duela, las tontas niñas caían a sus pies y este les cortaba el cuello.

—Bueno, te deseo buena suerte en tu primer año. Tu sabrás que hacer. Adiós.

Da media vuelta, disponiéndose a irse. Mi bocota se mueve sin permiso y grito:

— ¡Oye, no te enojes Odair, que no fue con mala intención!

El gira mirándome otra vez, con una sonrisa ladina. Niega con la cabeza, se pasa una mano por el dorado cabello y susurra:

—Eres una locura, guapa.

"_Guapa"_, esa palabra basta para hacerme sonrojar como una quinceañera. _"Tranquila Johanna_—me autodigo—, _es solo un presumido intentando incomodarte. Si a él le gusta jugar, juega tu también"._

Lo agarro del cuello de su camisa, acercándolo a mí y secreteo a su oído, sonando de manera sugerente: "Y tú, guapetón, eres ardiente".

Se lo nota incomodo al sentirlo temblar.

…..

— ¿Un último consejo? —dice el pequeño pecoso. Hay que admirar la valentía de este niño de solo doce años que, a pesar de saber que no es bueno en casi nada, tiene la osadía de preguntarme como sobrevivir.

Le dedico mi más maternal sonrisa (un intento bastante forzoso) y respondo impávidamente:

—Solo no entres a la Cornucopia, corre como ciervo y piérdete en el estadio. Hare hasta lo imposible para que ustedes dos—también miro a la chica— tengan patrocinadores. Bueno, ya, holgazanes, salgan allí afuera y demuéstrenle que pueden. Adiós.

Los tributos se adentran en el aerodeslizador, una punzada en el estomago es lo que siento al desaparecer éste en el aire.

No se si sobrevivirán.

…

Me suelto el cabello (que lo tenía bastante tirante), estiro las piernas sobre el puf blanco y apoyo mi espalda cómodamente en la comodísima silla reclinable negra de cuero.

—Me siento como un Vigilante—digo a nadie en particular.

Tengo una pequeña sala exclusivamente para mí: una especie de cubículo privado con aire acondicionado inclusive, que huele a pino, un aroma recordatorio a casa. Mi casa.

Fijo mis ojos en la pantalla fina y cristalina, que me da una cobertura completa de los Juegos. Los tributos aun están en las placas metálicas, esperando la cuenta regresiva. Los nervios no me abruman, tan solo pensar que hace un año yo estaba ahí, carcomiéndome de nervios…

El ruido de unos pies entrando aquí me sobresaltan, reconocería a miles de kilómetros el sonido de unos pasos, estar en los Juegos del Hambre agudizo mi oído, como un búho.

—Estas cómoda, ¿Verdad?

Es Finnick Odair. Sonrío con malicia, tan típico de mí. Bajo los pies del puf, lo corro a mi derecha y le indico con un gesto de la mano que se siente allí. Obedece sin dejar de sonreír, antes de que abra su bocota hablo yo.

—Estaba—remarco la palabra—hasta que tu entraste, rubio. Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Tú, muñeca. Eres nueva y me pareces interesante, al contrario de los otros viejos tributos…

Aja, a que si que le parezco interesante eh. Veremos que tan interesante le pareceré ahora.

Acerco mi rostro hasta el suyo, quedando a escasos centímetros, y pongo mi voz lo más sexy posible:

— ¿Interesante en que modo? —traga saliva en seco—Dímelo, no tengas miedo.

Sus pupilas esmeraldas se clavan en mis ojos oscuros, como buscando algún tipo de información. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedamos asi? No lo se, lo único que nos distrae son los gritos desgarradores de la pantalla.

Vuelvo a prestar atención a la pantalla, con la mente embotada por culpa del sensual y jodido Finnick. En pantalla los tributos del 8, 10 y 5 están muriendo con las tripas fuera, todos ellos presas de los profesionales, que ya se han hecho de buenas armas y atacan a diestra y siniestra.

¿Y mis chicos, donde están? ¡Enfócalos, maldita cámara! El chico del 1 se acerca a alguien, una chica que está escondida detrás de la Cornucopia. Ésta se resiste al agarre del chico que, en medio del forcejeo, le rompe la ropa dejándola casi en ropa interior. ¡Asqueroso, desgraciado! Todo lo hace con una sonrisa perversa, en su mirada se distingue la maldad corriendo por sus venas. La chica… recién la reconozco, es Rinna, mi tributo. Esta libre de armas o cualquier cosa con la que pueda defenderse.

En cuestión de segundos la atraviesa con la lanza.

….

¡Desesperación, eso es lo que siento! Agarro un objeto metálico que está al lado de la pantalla y lo estrello contra la pared.

— ¡No, no! —grito, atormentada, furiosa.

Finnick intenta calmarme, dice palabras que son intangibles para mis oídos. El mundo se vuelve confuso, borroso, pesado. No puedo estar así, no, porque justo la imagen del pequeño Rick aparece en mi mente.

Me obligo a dar una ojeada al televisor, sí, Rick tiene que estar bien. La cámara lo enfoca justo adentrándose al bosque. El alma me vuelve al cuerpo y me dejo caer en la silla.

Un tributo vivo, eso es bueno. Ah, y también esta Finnick Odair. He ignorado su presencia, es un buen chico y solo quiere hacer buenas migas conmigo.

—Gracias, Finnick—logro articular palabra después de mucho esfuerzo—por tus palabras, se que quisiste ayudarme desde el primer momento y yo tomándote en broma.

Frunce el ceño, quedándose pensativo… al cabo de unos segundos contesta.

—No te disculpes, Johanna. Esta es tu forma de ser y te ayudara mucho en… lo que viene. Bien, adiós—camina hasta la salida, lentamente— ¿Nos volveremos a ver, no?

—Sí, sí, claro, Odair—respondo rápidamente. El asiente con la cabeza y sale hacia el exterior.

….

Las siguientes horas son una tortura: recibo pocas noticias de Rick, y eso me está matando. Sé que el pequeño está luchando por sobrevivir, y me maldigo una y mil veces al no saber si llevaba algo consigo.

La copa de agua está llena como el avox la dejo. No la toque, mi garganta esta tan seca como un desierto, el estomago encogido y el cerebro… va a explotar en cualquier momento.

Caesar Flickerman y Claudius Templesmith interrumpen los Juegos para dar su evaluación de lo sucedido. Aprovecho este tipo de pausa y salgo de mi caja.

Entro al ascensor y golpeo con el puño el botón del 7. Voy a tener unos momentos para mi, tranquilidad, un poco de "paz" es lo que necesito.

El ascensor se detiene de repente y se abre en el 4. ¡En el 4! Pero es que esta cosa no anda bien o que, esto es el colmo. Aprieto de vuelta la tecla del 7 y no cierra. Ok, no estaré encerrada en mi corto momento de descanso, a que si…

El piso del 4 no es tan diferente del mío, solo quizás las paredes que tienen una tonalidad verde claro.

Todo va bien hasta que veo a Finnick salir de una puerta camuflada, sin remera y con el pelo húmedo. Por suerte tiene pantalones, sino esto sería vergonzoso.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Johanna? —pregunta sorprendido, sin reírse—Este no es tu piso.

—Es que el ascensor se ha detenido y abierto aquí—le explico, entrelazando las manos.

—Bueno, Johanna, es que yo no estoy so…

En este preciso momento, una chica sale detrás de él. Si no estoy equivocada, es la chica que se volvió loca… como era…

—Bu… buenos días… Soy… Annie… Cresta—se presenta tartamudeando, sin dejar de temblar. Si, es la chica que dije.

—Encantada de conocerte—digo con voz dulce. La chica(que apenas debe tener uno o dos años más que yo) sonríe tímidamente, parece una niña vergonzosa. Finnick le susurra algo al oído, esta asiente con la cabeza y camina hacia la cocina.

Nos quedamos solos e incómodos. No sé porque, pero la presencia de esa chica entre nosotros dos lo disgusto a Finnick.

— ¿Por qué te incomodaste al salir la chica de la habitacion, es tu novia o algo así?

No responde instantáneamente, se toma su tiempo y mirándome como si lo hubiese reprendido habla, al fin:  
—Algo así. La conocí durante los Juegos, y… bueno, viste lo que le paso. Annie ya no es la misma de antes, ya no. Perdón si te confundí, yo no quise…

¿No quiso que, incomodarme? ¿Qué piensa con respecto a nosotros dos? Apenas nos conocemos. En el momento de hablar flirteamos como dos tontos adolescentes, solo eso. Si el creyó que había algo mas, estaba equivocado. O no del todo…

—Te entiendo, Finnick—puedo catar la tristeza en mi voz, metálica en la garganta—No me confundiste. No lo has hecho. Tienes novia, y entiendo.

—Johanna, yo…

Pero no lo escucho, me encamino hasta el ascensor, presiono el 7 con el puño y subo hasta mi piso.

…..

Rick estuvo a punto de morirse al toparse con otro tributo. Se muere de hambre y sed, nadie lo quiere patrocinar. Me da tanta rabia que les rompería la cara a golpes a esos ridículos capitolinos.

Me pongo el vestido negro, corto y ajustado al cuerpo. Mi estilista dejo mi cabello suelto y con ondas. Los tacones no molestan, se caminar bien en ellos.

Al salir de la sala de preparación me choco con Finnick, que me observa boquiabierto al descubrir mi ropa ligera.

No quiero saber nada de él, no sabiendo que ya tiene a alguien y… es estúpido pensar en nosotros como "algo" en plano romántico, ya no estoy para esas cosas.

Paso por su lado sin saludarlo, presurosamente. Balbucea un "Hola", no respondo.

Seneca Crane, el joven Vigilante en jefe nos recibe a todos de manera formal, cortés. El borracho del 12 masculla algo y todos ríen.

La cena transcurre asquerosamente aburrida y deprimente. Ugh, odio esto, la falsa hipocresía de cenar como si fuésemos amigos, festejando un honorable campeonato. Es una "fiesta de farsantes". Me quedare dormida en mi asiento, no hay duda, los flashes de las luces tampoco ayudan, solo marean mas. La elevada música revela que el baile ha comenzado.

Me tocan en el hombro, alterándome. Es el guapo de Finnick. Bien, lo encuentro en todos lados menos en mi habitación.

— ¿Te apetecería salir de aquí? —susurra de manera sugerente, alzando una ceja.

—Bien.

¿Por qué acepte? Prometi no acercarme a él nunca mas. Me gusta el peligro, de eso no hay duda.

Lo sigo hasta el balcón, sin decir palabra alguna. Se acerca hasta la barandilla cristalina, de luces azules que no dejan de parpadear.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espeto, molesta.

—Hablar

— ¿De qué?

Evita mirarme, esta tan nervioso como si lo fuese a matar o algo así. Si sigue con tanto suspenso lo hare, que no dude.

—De lo de la otra vez. De Annie.

Annie, vaya. Lo que menos me apetece es hablar de esa loca. ¿La usa como excusa o qué?

—Ve al grano, Finnick. Tengo sueño y me tiraría a dormir aquí mismo de no ser por tus palabras aburri…

No termino de hablar porque Finnick Odair me estampa un beso.

Saboreo sus labios con la lengua, mordiéndolos, succionándolos. Es bueno besando el desgraciado. Sus atrevidas manos bajan por mi vestido, encendiendo una chispa en mí. _"No, para, detente"_ comenta mi mente.

No es malo obedecer al instinto, dicen. Gracias a la culpa, lo alejo de mí y me pierdo lejos de su presencia en los corredores del pasillo.

El sueño no se digna a aparecer, doy vueltas en la cama, reacomodo la almohada, me cubro hasta el cuello con las sabanas. Nada, esa relajación propia del sueño no llega. Los labios de Finnick aun se sienten en los míos, sus manos dejaron un camino ardiente allí por donde tantearon.

¡Jodido Finnick! Por su culpa no podre dormir y Rick necesita de unos patrocinadores de manera urgente.

….

—Rick es un niño muy hábil, ha practicado mucho con las armas en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Esta falto de comida, agua y armas. Es muy, como decirlo "_Ushuaa"._

Esa palabra la escuche el día de mi coronación y, tengo entendido, significa algo como "único, espectacular". Sí, use bien el acento en la palabra capitolina, pues Ruffus, el rico hacendado sonríe de manera peculiar.

—Bien, señorita—su molesto acento es un chillido horrible a mis oidos—veere que puedo hacer. El chiquillo parece interesante, sí. Esta misma tarde decidiré si lo patrocino o no. Tendrá noticias.

El hombre se pone en pie, yo también y me besa la mano. Guaa, sus labios son secos, duros como piedras. Finjo mi mejor sonrisa y lo despido "amablemente".

Rick, posiblemente, tendrá un patrocinador. Vuelvo a entrar a mi cubículo blanco, elegante, fresco y lujoso, sentándome en la silla negra, que cada vez me deja la espalda más dura.

Cuatro días van de los Juegos. Se me parte el alma al ver al chiquillo de Rick hecho piel y huesos, los labios agrietados, a medio vivir. Si no recibe ayuda urgente morirá de hambre e deshidratación o, en el peor de los casos, volverá a encontrarse cara a cara con otro tributo, y la muerte será inevitable.

Bebo un largo trago de agua, concentrándome en la pantalla. Los profesionales hallaron a su nueva víctima del día: una chica del 9, desnutrida y torpe que intenta meterse dentro del hueco del árbol, es arrastrada de los pelos y se convierte en el juguete de estos.

Ya son casi las 6 de la tarde, se suponía que Ruffus se decidiría ya. Y no, no lo ha hecho. Mi corazón da un salto al ver a Rick en pantalla. Tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo. Intenta levantarse, pero es en vano. Los tributos profesionales lo han encontrado.

Aparto la vista de la televisión, no quiero ver lo que sucederá a continuación. Toco la pantalla, selecciono la opción "mute" para así evitar también el sonido. Giro la silla, quedando de espaldas al televisor y frente a la puerta.

"_Entra, por favor"_ le ruego al destino que Finnick cruce por esa puerta, esa maldita puerta. "_Por favor"._

A pesar de que el sonido del televisor este anulado, puedo oír en mi cabeza los gritos lastimeros del niño, el pequeño niño. Me tapo las orejas con las manos, para no escucharlo más. El grito aumenta, tanto pero tanto que es como si estuviese allí mismo.

No hay tiempo ni espacio, no en este piso tan frio, en el colapso del dolor. Me toman en brazos, una voz, sí, esa voz la reconozco, no puedo distinguir quién es, pero él ha llegado.

….

"_Un ataque de estrés"_ diagnostico el médico. _"Estrés por estar bajo mucha presión"._ Unas pastillas para dormir y listo, con eso sanare.

Mi tiempo como mentora ha concluido, al no haber tributo, no hay mentor. Eso me libera del pesado cargo del ángel de la muerte.

Me tiro de espaldas a la cama, vaciando mi mente de todo lo vivido.

Queda mucho por vivir, los años siguientes esperan ansiosos por mí. Y Finnick… es lo único que no puedo sacar de la cabeza. He probado sus labios y eso me ha condenado. El tiene dueña, jamás la dejaría por mi, mas la chica que es inestable mentalmente.

Cierro los ojos, dejándome vagar por el mundo de los sueños, la calidez de sus labios me trae de nuevo a la realidad.

—Lo siento tanto, Johanna. Te entiendo, es difícil perder tributos. Yo perdí tres, o cuatro, no lo sé en estos últimos seis años.

— ¿Finnick? —musito.

—Sí, soy yo.

Alzo una mano, acariciando su mejilla, trazando el delicado perfil de su divino rostro, guardando el tacto de su suave piel en mi memoria. Si muero mañana moriré feliz, sabiendo que mis manos rozaron su piel.

—Por favor, no me dejes, por favor— le ruego, desesperada.

Su expresión se transforma en una tristeza infinita y, con voz clara y firme responde:

—Jamás, amor—se inclina sobre mí, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y presiona sus labios contra los míos.

….

La sensación de bienestar y felicidad se esfuman en las nubes propias del sueño. Todo ha sido falso, un realismo engañoso. Una parte de mí, quizás la más ilusoria, se deja niega a aceptarlo y lo busco con la mirada por toda la habitación.

Me llena de angustia y de dolor el no encontrarlo, el sabor vacio de mis labios.

Hubiese deseado que fuese realidad ese beso sincero, amoroso. En cambio, el beso que nos dimos la noche de la cena de los vencedores… no lo consideraría romántico, no. No hubo "te amos" ni "te quiero", ni besos delicados, la pasión desenfrenada lo abarcaba todo.

Por alguna extraña razón, deseo que fuese amor y no hambre de piel lo que él siente por mi; tampoco es que no disfrutaría de su hambre insaciable de carne, pero en caso de que suceda… ¿Qué quedara después? Nada, solo rastros de lo que paso y si te veo no me acuerdo. Y Annie… estará loca, pero es ella a quien él ama. Yo soy una locura pasajera, una amante sin valor sentimental.

¿Por qué me embarque en un mar así? Ese tesoro no es para mí, y lo siento tan mío. El corazón lo reclama, la realidad niega mi petición.

….

Estos últimos días me han parecido un infierno, por estar encerrada aquí sin poder salir y… no ver a Finnick, odio admitirlo. Las finales están cada vez más cerca, las horas de volver a casa me vuelven ansiosa. Sería una paz absoluta regresar y dejar todo esto atrás, olvidado, aunque deba volver al año siguiente.

—Tráeme champagne del bueno—le ordeno al avox—y esa bonita copa de diamantes. ¡Ve, rápido! El avox huye despavoridamente al subir el tono de mi voz.

Voy a beber todo lo que quiera, hasta que se me reviente el hígado. Si han de tenerme aquí un solo día mas enjaulada, será loca, no mansa.

Bebo a largos tragos, hasta ponerme mareada del todo. La cabeza me da vueltas, el mundo se dobla peligrosamente. No me importa, he logrado mi objetivo. Veo como el avox atiende a una persona, un chico. Cuesta reconocerlo con tantas vueltas y la borrosidad de la vista.

— ¿Johanna? —dice el joven rubio—Soy yo, Finnick.¿Me recuerdas?

_¡Y como no te voy a recordar, idiota, si solo han pasado dos semanas, no un año!_ Quiero gritarle. ¿Qué hace Finnick aquí? Se digno a aparecer luego de días y días dejándome sin noticias suyas. Abro la boca intentando decir algo, pero lo que sale es tan lamentable que me dan ganas de darme una patada:

—Ahh, pos.. Sii.. digo, ejem.

Una asquerosa borracha, patética y deprimente, eso es lo piensa de mi en este momento, seguro. No abriré mas la boca, no, lo único que hago es arruinarla más.

Frunce el ceño, examina la botella que tengo en la mano y menciona:

—Creo que alguien ha bebido de más hoy, ¿No es así? Ven, te ayudare a llegar a tu recamara.

Apoyo mi brazo en su hombro, el me toma de la cintura y damos tumbos hasta llegar a mi habitación. Caigo en la cama, arrastrándolo conmigo. Se remueve incomodo entre mi agarre. Adrede, lo atraigo con más fuerza hasta mí.

Puedo sentir los latidos de su corazón, el aroma de su piel, la fina mezcla de pino y almizcle, ese perfume caro que te sale una millonada. Con la de mujeres que tiene él le habrá salido baratísimo. Eso no importa, no en este momento. Al diablo con sus amantes, Annie.

— ¿Te gusto? —pregunto aferrando mis manos a su cabello dorado.

Se queda mudo, era de esperar. Emociones contradictorias cruzan su hermoso rostro, en esos ojos verdes que lo delatan. Estoy borracha como una cuba, mañana me arrepentiré de esto, sino lo confieso ahora…

—Te amo—le suelto así como así.

Si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo está aun más. ¿Qué dirá? Espero ansiosamente su respuesta.

—Mejor, yo…—vacila—Mejor me iré. Tú duerme bien.

Se pone de pie, mirando a ambos lados de la habitación. Debería obligarlo a que se quede aquí, conmigo. No, no puedo. Lo dejo marchar sin remedio.

….

Cuando despierto la jaqueca se intensifica, tanto pero tanto que un quejido sale de mis labios. ¿Cuánto bebí anoche? No lo sé. Sé que es una borrachera porque he padecido una el día de mi coronación. Busco en la mesita de noche las pastillas que calman el dolor de cabeza; las encuentro y toco uno de los botones de la pared, sacando un vaso de agua fresco y puro de allí.

Luego de tomar la pastilla me quedo sentada sin nada que hacer. Levantarme seria enfrentarme a un nuevo día, y con él, el miedo de ver a Finnick. No sé que le habré dicho anoche. A mi mente embotada vienen pequeños retazos de lo sucedido: Finnick con la botella de champagne en la mano; luego encima mío, con el rostro confundido. Y algo de "te a…". La frase queda inconclusa, cuesta completarla. ¿Te qué? No lograre descifrarlo nunca.

La ducha esta helada como un tempano de hielo, oí, en algún lado, que es bueno para la resaca. Me visto con una camisa de seda verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros. En los pies, zapatos de tacón bajo. El cabello largo y oscuro suelto, más cómodo. ¿Qué día es hoy? Las semifinales de los Juegos.

…

Seneca Crane no me quita la mirada de encima ni por un segundo. Creo que le gusto, o algo así. Le dirijo miradas por doquier, divirtiéndome con la cara que pone. Oh, oh… está viniendo hasta aquí. Agarro mi copa y bebo despacio el agrio trago de vino.

—Johanna Mason, un placer conocerla personalmente—expresa con un exceso de alegría en el tono de su voz—Mi nombre es Seneca Crane, jefe en…

—Vigilancia, lo sé. ¿A qué se debe todo esto? —me refiero a la fiesta—¿Una payasada o qué?

Sonríe engreídamente, sus ojos azules brillan al reflejo de las parpadeantes luces blancas, rojas, verdes, etc, que van y vienen.

—Solo festejamos las semifinales de los Juegos del Hambre—explica manteniendo la compostura, como todo un caballero capitolino—y, de paso, nos divertimos un poco. ¿No quiere usted divertirse también?.

Ajam, con que esas son sus intenciones, eh. Es atractivo, no lo niego, pero es Jefe en las monstruosidades del diablo. Debería de saberlo más que nadie.

Observo a mi alrededor, y distingo entre la multitud, al fondo del salón a Finnick de la mano con la loca de Annie. La chica se cohíbe ante tanta gente y no levanta la mirada del suelo. Él no despega sus ojos de ella y eso me da tantos celos. ¡Qué tonta soy! Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros, quizás la oferta de Seneca no sea tan mala del todo.

—¿Vamos a tu compartimiento o al mío?

Lo tomo de la mano, caminamos a la salida. El cuerpo no siente, no con él, no es a quien deseo en mi cama. Pero… que más da, solo quiero olvidarlo.

Solo estamos a un paso de la salida, cuando Finnick Odair interfiere en el camino.

…

¿Por qué lo hace? Siempre me trata de tonta, ¿Para que, para irse con Annie?. Lo odio.

—Johanna, hay algo que debemos hablar—dice penetrando su mirada en el fondo de mi alma.

Olvido como hablar. Muerdo mi lengua, obligándome a avanzar, apartándolo de mi camino. El muy maldito me retiene agarrándome del brazo.

—Odair, déjala. No quiere hablar contigo—interviene Seneca.

"_Cede, Johanna. Lo quieres, hazlo. Olvida el mundo, olvida que ella existe. Si él te busca por algo será"_ es mi mente otra vez. ¿El instinto? Puede ser.

Giro para ver a Seneca y le digo, disculpándome:

—Perdóname, Seneca, pero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos.

Lo entiende instantáneamente.

—No hay problema, señorita Mason. Que tenga una buena velada. Lo mismo para usted, Odair.

Se retira dejándonos solos. Es el momento de hablar, aclarar las cosas. Admito que me siento una niña inexperta.

…

—Habla, pues. Has arruinado una buena noche.

Finnick sonríe nervioso, de nuevo esa mala costumbre de mirar a todos lados, como si huyese de alguien (si, de Annie). Atrapa mis manos entre las suyas (que son grandes, finas, cálidas y bonitas) habla tranquila y seguramente:

—Creo que te quiero. Está mal, si, lo sé. Es inmoral, porque tengo a Annie, peligroso porque somos vencedores y… tu, muñeca, sientes algo por mí. Y no sé si pueda corresponderte de la manera que quieres, pero de alguna o otra manera lo hare.

— ¿Y Annie, que hay de ella? —pregunto, ensombrecida.

—La dejare.

Es casi cruel admitir que eso me alegra. Ahora soy yo la que busca a Annie con la mirada.

—No está, se fue—señala Finnick— ¿Por qué mejor no salimos de aquí?.

Sí, lo mejor será salir de este lugar.

….

Lo abrazo fuertemente, estrechándolo contra mi cuerpo. Mis labios se vuelven adictos a sus besos. Caemos de espaldas a la cama, riendo como locos.

La ropa cae en el olvido, entregándonos a la pasión. Nada importa, no en este momento, en que nuestros cuerpos se entrelazan, sin pudor alguno, olvidándose del mundo.

….

Lo abrazo por la espalda, él acaricia mis piernas. No medimos el tiempo, esto es lo más perfecto que encontré en mi vida. Nunca había sido tan feliz hasta este instante. Lo amo, y mucho. Me muero de ganas de decírselo, pero no sé como él lo tomara.

Vemos salir el amanecer, y acompañado, el anuncio de las semifinales de Los Juegos del Hambre…. Había olvidado donde estaba, que era. Esa es la magia de Finnick, el hacerte olvidar hasta de tu nombre.

"_¡Se acercan las Semifinales de Los Juegos el Hambre, solo ocho participantes quedan en pie y uno de ellos ganara! ¿Quien será?"_ Caesar Flickerman comenta desde el televisor y Claudius Templesmith se une al debate sobre las cualidades de los ocho finalistas: "_Muchos tienen cualidades, pero en mi opinión, los más propensos a ganar son el chico del 4 o el chico del 2". _

O sea que el tributo de Finnick sigue vivo. Finnick se deshace de mi abrazo, poniéndose en pie, comenzando a vestirse en un santiamén. Lo observo vestirse, deleitada ante la imagen escultural de su cuerpo. No puedo creer que haya sido mío, que lo tuve entre mis brazos.

Las comisuras de mis labios están tan estiradas que es un milagro que no se me corte la piel. No oculto la felicidad que emana dentro de mí, iluminando mi vida.

—Bueno, debo irme—dice mirándome fijamente—Hoy estaré ocupado con esto de las semifinales, mi tributo casi está llegando a la final y me tendrán en el estudio todo el día. A la noche nos vemos, te quiero.

Se inclina sobre mí y me besa.

…

Estoy tan de buen humor que me sorprendo a mí misma tratando cordialmente a los empleados, e incluso a los avox, que son los más esclavizados. Obviamente, sigo odiando mi encierro, todo lo soporto por él, por Finnick. Es tonto admitir que imagino un futuro juntos.

Tanta espera me va matar, hace 3 hs que se ha ido. Una idea loca pasa por mi cabeza, pero, sopesándola bien… no es tan loca.

Corro al ascensor, presiono la tecla del último piso: iré a verlo en el estudio.

….

El camino se vuelve lento, pues todos me detienen, para pedirme un autógrafo, una foto o simplemente que les salude. Mi humor ayuda y trato de complacer a todos.

Finnick está impecable con ese traje que le queda tan bien, y sus gestos tan encantadores. Caesar y Claudius lo acribillan a preguntas, éste es todo sonrisas y simpatía.

La pausa llega y me acerco a él, besándolo de improvisto. Él me aparta con suavidad, sus mejillas están ligeramente ruborizadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestiona agitado, a causa de la sorpresa—Creí que te quedarías en tu piso. Lo mejor será que te vayas.

Lo miro, repentinamente apenada, duelen sus palabras. Pensé que me trataría con mas… no sé, alegría. No así.

Disimuladamente me señala a Caesar y Claudius, que lo observan todo curiosamente. Asiento con la cabeza y retorno el camino a mi piso.

….

La pálida luz del velador no me deja dormir. No quiero apagarla, no, porque temo que él llegue y me encuentre dormida e inevitablemente se vaya. Corro los mechones de cabello que me caen en la cara, y tomo un largo trago de whisky, que me quema la garganta, disminuyendo los nervios.

¿Por qué no vino aun? Ya son las 4 de la madruga. Debo resignarme, él no vendrá. Esta con Annie, es obvio. Si la quiere a ella, entonces… ¿Por qué se acostó conmigo? No olvidare así como así lo que me dijo en ese momento, no, porque esas palabras de amor se grabaron en mi mente como la mejor escena de una película.

Los parpados me pesan, no quiero, no, no quiero dormirme. Lo último que distingo antes de cerrar los ojos es la silueta de Finnick mirándome con angustia.

….

Despierto al mundo sobresaltada, bueno, así he dormido en toda la noche. Mi corazón da un salto al verlo acostado a mi lado, profundamente dormido y con aspecto cansado. ¿Qué hace aquí? No, no creeré esa excusa de que se quedo hasta tarde con los asuntos de las semifinales. Lo zamarreo fuertemente, para que me dé una clara y precisa explicación de donde estuvo anoche. Tarda un rato en despertarse, y cuando termina de abrir los ojos marinos, inquiero con voz letal:

— ¡Dime ya mismo donde has estado anoche!

Se despeja del sueño al traspasarme con la mirada:

— ¿Eres mi madre o qué? —se refriega los ojos—No te daré explicaciones y, sabes que—velozmente se pone en pie, alisándose la ropa—me iré de aquí.

Camina apresuradamente a la puerta, cerrando de un portazo. En vez de darme explicaciones, no, se hace el ofendido el señorito.

¡Bien, quiere que estemos distanciados, bueno, así será!

…

— ¿Es lluvia de verdad o es falso? —le pregunto a uno de los empleados.

—Es lluvia verdadera.

Lluvia, hacia meses que mis ojos no contemplaban una. La gran cortina de agua escurre el amplio ventanal del living, marcándolo como lagrimas. No aguanto estar sola, y con la tormenta de fuera. No lo pienso, porque… ¿Para que pensarlo? Entro al ascensor y marco el 4.

…

Me aliso el cabello con las manos, acomodo mi ropa y el ascensor se abre. Salgo hecha una flecha, directa a la habitación de Finnick, sin detenerme a presentarme ante los empleados que cuestionan sin parar.

Lo que veo al abrir la puerta hace que el mundo se me caiga a los pies: Finnick esta acostado al lado de Annie, abrazándola; se alarma al verme y yo vuelvo sobre mis pies, acelerando el paso, a tal punto de que estoy corriendo despavorida al ascensor.

…

_Mamá me trenzaba el pelo y, de curiosa que era, le pregunte:_

— ¿_Que es el amor?_

_Ella rió, y continuo tirando el pelo para que las trenzas queden firmes en su lugar y no se desacomoden, ya que mi forma de ser hiperactiva ocasionaba que me despeine con facilidad._

— _¿Que es?_ —_volví a insistir, ya que la curiosidad me picaba y no me iba a quedar conforme hasta no obtener respuesta alguna._

—_Es…_—_se quedo pensativa, dando otro tirón mas_—_ cosa de grandes._

— _¿Es bonito?_

—_Sí, tiene sus pros y sus contras. Cuando se ama, se hace de corazón y, la mayoría de las veces, ciegamente. Por amor cometemos locuras, nos olvidamos del mundo y la cruda realidad. Pero, tarde o temprano, ella vuelve a nosotros y nos cae encima como un baldazo de agua fría._

—_No quiero enamorarme nunca_—_dije, con voz trémula_—_El amor es malo._

—_El amor es cosa de grandes_—_replico mi madre, dando por zanjado el tema._

Era una niñita y ya tenía razón, "_el amor es malo"_. Olvide la promesa que me hice por aquel entonces, en la plenitud de mi inocencia, me traicione a mi misma al enamorarme del imbécil de Finnick Odair, fui una estúpida al creer que podría amarme.

No me interesa estar empapándome bajo la torrencial lluvia, no aguanto ni un segundo más estar encerrada. La fría agua del cielo me cala hasta los huesos, abrazándome con sus brazos frágiles, que se rompen con facilidad y te impregnan de su esencia. No hay gente en las calles, la calle es toda mía, para mí y mi egoísmo.

Las lagrimas desbordantes se camuflan con las gotas de lluvia, ojala no tenga los ojos rojos. No quiero ni debo deliberar nada de lo sucedido, ¿para qué darle vueltas al asunto? las imágenes valen más que mil palabras.

…

—Umm, cariño, estas bastante delgada— comenta Tifanny, mi estilista al retocarme el peinado. No objeto nada, ¿Hace falta que platique sobre mi pérdida de peso ocasional? No, no. Me pongo el vestido largo, de seda y elegante, ajustado al cuerpo. Un último vistazo al espejo, que me devuelve un reflejo agradable y salgo pitando al escenario; hoy es la gran final.

El tributo de Finnick y la chica del distrito 2 son los finalistas, que en pocas horas se encontraran cara a cara para matarse mutuamente. Es por eso que, en todo el resto del día, Finnick estará ocupado. Mucho, mucho mejor para mi, una buena excusa para no verle la cara. Ah, también esta Annie, le ha dado una crisis, internada. Extremadamente mejor, sus caras me molestan.

El Capitolio se ha vestido de fiesta, y ni que hablar en el estadio: todo tan pulcro, elegantísimo, con banderines de las caras de los tributos sobrevivientes, la música a todo volumen sonando una canción que en una de sus estrofas dice así:

"_Ella va salir esta noche, dejando atrás su vanidad. Va jugar su parte coqueta, esta tan lanzada, le vine a loquear. Si no te apreciara tanto, te daría un beso que te haría temblar. Como yo te aprecio mucho, te lo voy a dar igual". _La canción es tan pegajosa que involuntariamente la canturreo.

Camino de aquí para allá, aburrida. Los invitados de honor (políticos, diseñadores de moda, periodistas y miembros de las familias más adineradas) se detienen a "admirarme", ansiosos por recibir mis atenciones. Cuando ya no queda nadie que me salude, me dirijo a mi lugar asignada como "mentora", en el cual deberé estar durante las siguientes próximas horas, al menos, hasta que finalice Los 72°Juegos del Hambre.

El himno oficial de Los Juegos estalla en mis oídos, y el "honorable" presidente, el viejo decrepito Cornelius Snow, se presenta ante el público del Capitolio y los demás habitantes del país, que lo miran desde sus casas.

Todos, por educación y tradición, se ponen de pie y, con una mano en el corazón, entonan las estrofas de nuestro himno nacional.

"_Y resurgimos de las cenizas, como el ave fénix" _dice una parte, pero lo que me golpea en la memoria es la siguiente: "_Mas los salvajes nos hicieron caer, intentando en su veneno ahogarnos, no lo pudieron lograr, su rebelión supimos aplacar"._ Salvajes, así nos denominan. Si tan solo todos fuesen valientes lograríamos liberar este país de los tiranos gobernantes del Capitolio… un sueño de revolución es lo que mas anhela mi corazón.

…

Momentos de suma tensión se vive en el estudio en estos momentos. El cronometro se ha puesto en marcha, los tributos se han encontrado cara a cara. Aprietan sus armas, aferrándose a ellas como un moribundo a la vida. Un dejá vú inevitable arrastra mis recuerdos al minuto en el que estaba allí, enfrente de mi enemigo, el que quizá, en cuestión de segundos, me arrancaría la vida.

Jugueteo con un mechón de pelo, omitiendo los vigores que se desatan en mi interior. Aparto la mirada de la pantalla gigante, ignorando el final. Todos están pegados a la pantalla, expectantes. Deseo levantarme de esta silla y huir de aquí. Podría, podría hacerlo fingiendo que tengo ganas de ir al sanitario…

Un agente de la paz me detiene en mitad del camino, preguntándome adónde voy.

—Al baño. ¿Es que no puedo ni siquiera hacer mis necesidades? —contesto de manera absurda.

—Disculpe señorita Mason, puede seguir su camino tranquila—.

El ruido de mis tacones al caminar es el único sonido vivo del pasillo. El baño esta vacio, tal como lo supuse. Abro el grifo y mojo mi rostro. Observo mi reflejo en el espejo: la mirada desesperada, los labios ligeramente contraídos a causa de la ira naciente en mí. Aferro mis manos a la mesada de granito gris, suelto un pequeño rugido que me oprime el pecho. Sí, se está mejor así. Bueno, es hora de volver al circo sangriento. Acomodo unos cuantos mechones sueltos de mi pelo, acomodo mi vestido y salgo.

Apresuro mis pasos, y más que caminar estoy casi volando. ¡Pumm! Choco contra el pecho de alguien, sacudo la cabeza presa de la confusión.

— ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, idiota! —grito, repentinamente enojada. Alzo la vista y mis ojos captan los destellos de su cabello dorado.

Reacciono inmediatamente, alzando la mano derecha y apretándola contra su rostro, en una sonora cachetada.

Se palmea la mejilla golpeada, con una sonrisa burlista. Levanto la otra mano, lista para impactarse con su otra mejilla; la detiene en el aire, apretándola con fuerza.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! —.

Y no, no me suelta, por más que me remuevo entre su agarre, adrede, me estruja con mas fuerza. Aflojo el cuerpo, dándome por vencida. Es en ese minuto que me empuja, aprisionándome contra la pared.

Un escalofrío me recorre por la espalda al apoyarse la piel desnuda de la espalda contra el frío mármol. Ladeo la casa, evitando así mirarlo al rostro, ese rostro que es mi perdición. El muy idiota alza mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo.

— ¡Mírame, maldita sea, mírame! —su voz esta algo trémula, se nota que intenta mantenerse firme—Te he dicho que me mires.

Sí mi rechazo forzado lo enfurece, entonces, no voy a mirarlo. Puedo sentir su respiración agitada, por el rabillo del ojo distingo su mirada desesperada, en esos ojos verdes la locura centellea.

Soy una frágil, por que otra en mi lugar no daría el brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Y yo lo estoy haciendo ahora, enfrentándome a la dulzura de su ser.

….

Mi corazón late acelerado, a punto de salirse de mi pecho. ¿Cómo puede aguantar Annie, como puede soportar tan tranquilamente mirarlo sin que le tiemblen las rodillas como a mí? Me olvido hasta de respirar.

—Ese día no me escuchaste, Johanna—comienza hablando tranquilamente, ya calmado—Te fuiste corriendo sin dejarme dar explicación alguna. Y ahora estoy aquí, dispuesto a darte todas las necesarias, flagelándome en el dolor al recordar cómo me mirabas, con la mirada perdida, decepcionada. Soy un monstruo y lo admito…

—Pero no me amas—interrumpo—A ella sí la amas, a mí no. Soy solo un ave de paso en tu vida, otra más en tu lista de todas las chicas que has metido en tu cama, ¿No es así? —niega con la cabeza, abriendo la bocota para decir algo pero no lo dejo—No digas nada, todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra. Ahora, déjame ir.

—No, no te dejare.

Lo empujo con todas las fuerzas habidas y por haber, pero él presiona más contra mí. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa suave y delicadamente. Debo ser fuerte y no caer tan fácilmente en la tentación. Frunzo los labios, por nada del mundo cederé. No, no.

Siento la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío, de sus labios fervientes. Muchas matarían por estar en mi lugar, yo porque Annie desaparezca del mapa. No lo puedo evitar, y una vez más, me entrego a las redes de sus besos.

…..

Trazo la pauta de su delicado y hermoso rostro, mis dedos forman círculos imaginarios en él. Sus manos grandes y bellas recorren sutilmente el camino de mi cintura, subiendo por mi espina dorsal, dejando a su paso una leve llamarada.

Pasos apresurados se oyen venir a nuestra dirección. Lo aparto con delicadeza, él me suelta ligeramente. Es un agente de la paz, bajo de estatura y con el rostro sonrojado. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios nos informa:

—Joven Odair, se solicita su presencia en el escenario, urgente.

Finnick lo mira frunciendo el ceño, confuso post situación reciente que vivimos:

—¿Qué, que? —se rasca la cabeza, un claro gesto de nerviosismo— ¿Qué sucede, porque es tan inmediata mi presencia?

El agente nos mira a ambos, tose exageradamente y contesta:

—No quiero ser entrometido, pero… Ahora se la causa de su desaparición. No diré nada, digo… Bueno, iré al grano: El ganador de los 72°Juegos del Hambre es su tributo, señorito. Por esa razón su presencia es necesaria en el escenario. ¿Está listo?

El rubio suelta una carcajada, se lleva las manos a la cabeza, da vueltas en su lugar. Pega un salto, me toma por los hombros, estrechándome contra él. Un abrazo, sí, un abrazo.

—Bien, bien. Johanna… ¿vienes?

—Sí, sí… claro.

En el corto trayecto al escenario no hago más que sonreír a su par, esto es… un milagro. Me alegra que su tributo haya ganado. Al salir al público, todos nos reciben con grandes vitorees. Esto es la gloria de la fama, el que te adoren como a un semidios. Este es el momento de Finnick, a que si me corro de su lado, ubicándome en mi lugar.

Los flashes me ciegan, todos los periodistas se pelean por obtener la exclusiva de Finnick. La muchedumbre sube al escenario, burlando la seguridad. Me empujan, alguien me agarra por el codo, arrastrándome fuera del escenario. Casi pierdo pie en uno de los escalones, siento mis mejillas acaloradas por causa del miedo de besar el suelo.

…

La música retumba en las calles capitolinas, la gente se ha vestido de fiesta; beben y comen sin parar, gritando enloquecidos, incluso, arrojando dinero al aire.

Los pies me duelen de tanto caminar, estos tacones se volvieron fastidiosos. Diviso a Finnick entre la multitud, rodeado de mujeres lascivas. Me abro paso entre ellas, abrazándolo enérgicamente. Lo beso a lo bruto, él no me aparta. Que todas, tooodas vean que él es mío y de nadie más. Finnick me toma de las manos, llevándome lejos de allí. Nos situamos en un callejón sin salida, lejos de las miradas ajenas.

No sé porque, pero… no se lo ve tan efusivo como antes.

— Me vas a odiar Johanna, me odiaras, pero… es necesario.

Enmudezco ante su comentario, ¿Qué diablos quiere decir?

—Siis, si… ¿Qué es eso que…—logro hablar al fin, después de muchos esfuerzos—…tienes que decirme?

—Perdóname, pero…

Los tambores retumban en mis oídos, dificultando que lo escuche con claridad.

…Annie—escucho entre los rugidos de los tambores—No puedo dejarla sola. Yo te…

Mi mundo se cierra, y no puedo seguir escuchándolo más, no, porque… ¿De qué sirve escuchar el que "_lo lamenta"; "que me quiere"_ y demás, si, de todas formas, se quedara con ella?

Mis ojos se vidrian, las cálidas lágrimas manchan mis mejillas, el cuerpo se vuelve de piedra… lo empujo de un manotazo y salgo al desfile.

Finnick no la dejara jamás, nunca, nunca será mío.

FIN


End file.
